I cant get you out of my head
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: Related to 'Love at first sight' but in Sakura's POV. ITS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1: I miss you

Chapter 1: I miss you.

**Sakura: **HI there welcome to 'I can't get you out of my head'.

**Ino: **Remember this story is related to 'Love at first sight' but in this story it's in Sakura-err-forehead's POV

**Hinata: **So-So I-I-I h-hope y-you like the story.

**Aby: **Ahahaha yep I'm going to do 2 stories at the same time.

**Sasuke: **About time to.

**Naruto: **Aby-chan doesn not own Naruto! Believe it!

'**Bah'-** Inners

'_Bah'-_Thoughts

"Bah"-Talking

Bah- Narrator

(Bah)-me talking

Enjoy

Hi there, Sakura Haruno speaking. 15 years old, and I'm soon going to be student in Konoha high. My best friend is Ino-pig and Hinata-chan. Were really good friends. I use to live in Konoha but had to move away due to my family company. I still kept in contact with Ino and Hinata. My family company is number one, the Haruno Company. I'm an only child, with freakishly bubblegum hair.

I remember 7 years ago, I used to be bully a lot from Karin and Ami. The night I was about to move, Karin and Ami did their final beating to me. Hitting me really, really hard. I was crying of the pain. Then a boy came out, and help me out. And I fell in love with him.

(7 years ago)

"Aahahahaha, how you like that?" said Karin while kicking.

"P-p-please stop. It hurts," I replied.

"Then that's a good thing," Ami said while punching me. It went on for awhile until the boy came out I couldn't see his face yet until he pushed Karin and Ami away from me.

"Hey knock it off u too. You can't do that to someone like that," said the boy. Then it hit me, he's the nerd of the school. I didn't know his name though. He had chicken-butt hair, with square glasses.

'**He's adorable,' **said my Inner looking at the boy dream eyes.

'_Yeah. My knight in shiny armor,' _I replied.

"What's it to you nerd?"Said Karin. The boy ignore her and help me up. He grab my hand and started to leave the two (ugly) girls.

"HEY! I was talking to you!" Karin yelled. Oh man, she gonna beat up more later, I felt my eyes water. And I bring him with me, I don't want him to take the hits too. I let my tear roll down my cheeks.

He turn around, we were far from those girls and He yelled "Hn. I don't care."

And with that I left the 2 girls yelling, and dragged the pink hair girl near a river in the park. He drags me to a river with a lot of flowers. It looks like a good place to relax in, so peaceful. He turns to me and saw me crying. He sighed, and pulled me into a hug stroking my hair. I melt into his arms. It felt nice, I didn't want to let go. Soon when I stop crying, he broke the hug.

'**NOOOOOOOOO!'**

"Are you alright?" He asked in the worry tone.

"… I'm f-fine t-thank you," I thanked him. His voice was-what's the word- perfect.

"I'm Sasuke; may I ask what your name is?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm Sakura, nice to meet you," I said with a big smile.

'_Sounds prefect for him,' _I thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. It's getting pretty late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke-kun asked. I nodded. We walk to the direction to her house. We arrived at my house, I saw him looking at the sign that said "sold."

He asked "we'll we see each other again?"

I gave him a smile, feeling my eye water again.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said.

"What do you mean maybe?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's make a promise. That we'll never forget each other." I said with a smile. Then Iheld out her pinky.

"Ok," He said with a smile. Then I curled my pinky with his.

"Wait here ok." I said.

Dash into my house without a respond from him.

"Sakura-dear, whose that out in the front?" ask my mother. Stopping me from going upstairs

"A friend," I replied. She nodded and continued packing. I ran up the stairs trying to find the blue cherry blossom I bought for the person who I like. If I got a crush and I know I have a crush on Sasuke-kun. I found it and ran as fast as I can. I open the door and ran up Sasuke hiding the necklace from him.

"Close your eyes." I said. He thought a bit and closes his onyx eyes. I went around him but a blue cherry blossom necklace around his neck and clip it on. I was already wearing my pink cherry blossom necklace.

"You can open your eyes now," I said. He open his eyes look down at his blue cherry blossom necklace and to my pink cherry blossom necklace.

"I hope you like it I thought blue fit you," I said with a smile plastered on my face. Then silences fill the air, until Sasuke broke it.

"Well I better getting going before I leave-" He started to lean in and he met my lips. He tasted like mint tomatoes. And there goes the fireworks. He left and I ran back inside, slam the door and slide down the door. My face felt like fire.

"Hello Sakura. I saw your whole little kiss. KYAAAA! It was you 1st kiss too! MY DAUGHTER IS GROWING UP! " yelled my mom talking me when I got up off the floor, rubbing her cheek with mines.

Next day, we left early and I didn't get a chance to say good bye. I beg my mom if we can stay she promise will come back soon. And 'soon' turn out be 7 years. I never got him out of my head. When I was in Suna, lot of boys asks me out because of my looks. So, I declined them all. I'm going stick to my crush, Sasuke-kun. My knight in shiny armor, the one that never left my mind. I know we'll meet again. Some day somehow, I'll you….. Sasuke-kun.

**Authors Notes:**

**Naruto: **Wheres Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?

**Aby: **In the hall.

**Naruto: **Ok I'll go get them.

**Aby: **NOO! DON'T!

**Naruto: **Why? Believe it.

**Kakashi: **(Reading the book) there doing something that's good for their relationship, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Hinata: **O-Ok until next time.

**Naruto/ Aby: **NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

(7 years later)

'_TODAY IS THE DAY!' _

Today it's my first day as the new girl in Konoha high. I am wearing the school uniform. With is a green collar long sleeve shirt with a red tie with a green the spring time, whe have shprt sleeves instead of long sleeves. I'm praying Kami-sama that'll meet up with Sasuke-kun.I put on the red ribbon on my head and clip my pink cherry blossom on; and I walk out my door and started walking to school. Then it hit me.

'**You don't know where the school is! Omg im sooo stupid!' **Said my Inner bagging her head on the wall.

"Hey look at the pink hair girl."

"Is it birth defects?"

"She looks like a Bitch."

"Her forehead is huge!"

A vein pops out of my head I took a turn and bump into someone. That person took my arm; I open my eyes and looked up. My emerald eyes clash with onyx eyes. After a few minutes, I broke the eye contact. I saw a blush on his face; I think I was blushing as well.

"Sorry," mumbled I.

"No worries-I mean it was my fault anyway. I um-well- are y-you new here?" He stuttered.

"Y-yeah I am," I said

Then awkward silence felled on us.

"So do you mind helping me get to konoha high? Since you I go to the same school," I asked.

"How do you I went to konoha high?" He asked. He tilts him head a bit with a raise eye brow. So cute!

"Because of that," I said, pointing at the konoha high symbol on his jacket.

"S-Sure. W-Why not," He stuttered.

'_SOOOO CUTE!' _

We headed toward konoha. Once we reach the gate, someone stuck their foot out and Sasuke trips over it. I gasp and people laughed.

"What took you so long nerd," asked guy #1 with smirk. Guy #2 right next to him, he was laughing.

Sasuke stand up and said "Hn" and began walking away.

'**HUH? HE'S GOING TO TAKE THAT?' **

I went up to guy #1 and slap him really really hard.

"What the hell! Why you trip him, huh?" I yelled. In the corner of my eye I say Sasuke-kun with a shock face.

"I-I-," Guy #1 was lost in words.

"You know what you, baka? Were leaving come on," I said as I was leaving toward the building.

Once we enter the building I sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Well where's the office?" She asked pretending nothing happened.

"Huh? Oh- um-well were here," He replied.

"Cool!" I said with a bright smile. We walked up to a desk, were Shizune, so say the name plate, was at.

"Ohayo Sasuke. Oh you must be the new student Sakura," Shizune said. I nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke for bring Sakura here," Shizune added.

"Aa," Sasuke replied. I saw Shizune sweat drop (Like anime style).

_'Im getting tried with the "Hn"and"Aa".'_

Sasuke turned around to leave, but I tug on his arm. He looked down to Sakura. I just realize he's taller than me by a head.

"Ano...C-can you stay with me more?" I asked with flush face.

"S-Sure," He replied.

"Ok then here's your schedule, pe suit, locker # and combination Sakura. Lady Tsunade will see you now," said Shizune.

We walk around Shizune's desk and walk up to Tsunade's door. Sakura knocked.

"Enter," said Tsunade.

When we enter across the room there was a busy Tsunade. She my godmother. She was in middle writing a document. It's amazing how young she looked. Tsunade looked up, she looked exhausted. I bet she stood up again drinking sake with Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei again.

"Hello there Sakura, long time no see," Tsunade said with a smile. She stands up and walks to me. I felt my smile got even better. Then Tsunade pulled me in a bone crushing hug.

"I-I c-can't breathe," I said with barely any air.

"Sorry about that," Tsunade apologize.

"Sakura can I see you schedule?" asked Tsunade. I nodded and hand Tsunade my schedule.

"Hmm… You have all classes with this brat right here," Tsunade said. I saw Sasuke glare at Tsunade.

"Oi Uchiha your guiding Sakura around," Tsunade said.

When Sasuke and I turned around, and began to leave. Tsunade pulled Sasuke back.

"Sakura could you step out a bit. I need to talk to him-" she pointed at Sasuke "in private ok? It won't take long," Tsunade said.

"O-Ok," I replied.

I headed out the door shutting it behind me. I have a feeling going to say "You better protect her you got it" speech. Sometimes she scares me. I shudder in the memory when I was out too long. I hope Sasuke-kun will be ok.

**Authors notes:**

**Aby: **Finally done.

**Naruto: **Good job

**Sasuke:** Agree with dobe once in my life

**Naruto: **Thanks TEME

**Aby: **LOL. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting new people

Chapter 3: Meeting new people

**Aby: **Hi there sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I would update this earlier.

**Sasuke: **But the snow cut off our Internet.

**Sakura: **Gomen!

**Naruto: **Aby-chan does not own Naruto aka me.

I was sitting one of the chairs outside the office. I was bored, so I daydream about me and Sasuke-kun. I sighed I wonder how he's doing right now. I blowing my bangs out of my hair, then I notice Sasuke-kun and I stand up quickly.

"S-Should we go now?" I said a smile plastered on my face.

"Aa," Sasuke-kun replied. I pouted.

"Don't talk to me with one symbol ok," I complain puffing my cheeks out with a pout.

"Ok," Sasuke replied with a smile. I felt heat creeping up on my cheeks.

We walk together to my Locker, which is right next to Sasuke-kuns. We talk and talk like there were no tomorrow. Soon enough, we enter in homeroom. It was peaceful until a voice yelled:

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME!" yelled that vocie. A boy ran up to us.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. The boy looked to the side and stared at me intensely. After a few awkward moments of silence:

"HEY! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT ARENT YA!" He yelled.

Me and Sasuke-kun Sweat drop (Amine style).

"Yeah, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you um-," I said.

"Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT! My goal is to become the next principal," Said Naruto.

"I hope you achieve your goal," said I with a smile.

He looks at me in deep thought. I saw him staring at something behind me so I turn to see Sasuke-kun staring at me. Emerald and onyx clash once again. His eyes are soo- what's the word-cool looking. I came back to reality and looked away with heat on my face.

"Oi dope you there?" Sasuke-kun Asked.

"Yeahh! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto replied. I smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"Well I got to go Sasuke I'm going to tired to make new friends," I said.

"H-hey I can let you meet the popular group, come on," Naruto replied. I nodded.

I noticed that Sasuke-kun was walking away.

"Oh Sasuke, you're not coming with us," I ask.

"I got to do something Sakura, gomen," replied Sasuke.

"A-A-alright," I replied. I was sad about this.

And with that, Sasuke walked away. Naruto led me to a group of people. Once we got to the group Naruto started to introduce the group so far I got:

Kiba, he's known 'the dog lover'. He's hella obsess with dogs. He owns a BIG dog. He practically ride on (I bet its fun). His dogs name Akamaru.

Shino, the bug freak. I always wonder how he becomes popular. He's weird. He quiet most of the time.

Chouji. He's part the wrestling team. You'll regret if you call him fat. He also eats a lot just like Naruto except Naruto eats ramen.

Gaara, of the sand. I don't know a lot about him but he was a transfer student from Suna. He's the youngest in his family. His older siblings: Kankurou and Temari. He seems pretty cool

Neji Hyuga, Hinata's overprotected bodyguard.

Tenten. Neji's girlfriend, she's loves to exercise. She joins all girl sports; I heard she was a huge tomboy. She prefers a soccer game over shopping.

"My beautiful Sakura. ITS SOOO YUTHFUL TO MEET YOU. I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU. I'LL ALLOW YOU TO BARE MY CHILDREN!" yelled Lee.

'_NOO IN HELL I WOULD!'_

'**THAT'S MAKES ME SICK!'**

Rock lee was in a proposal stance and commenting Ma like there was no tomorrow.

"I'LL FIND YOU I WONT GIVE UP FINDING YOU! IT'LL BE EASY ANYWAY, I'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR A BEAUTIFUL PINK HAIR WITH A BIG FOREHEAD-!"

'**IN HELL YOU WOULD!'**

And I slapped him. And continued what I was doing. On with the list

I don't know anything about Temari or Kankurou; all I know is that they are Gaara's siblings.

Yup got it, Ino and Hinata I already know about. Soon I get to know them more, their funny, silly in many ways. Soon, the warning bell rang damn need to go to class. And my new friends were in the same class with me yay! When I enter class I saw Sasuke-kun staring out in space. I stared in awe for a bit and regain my calm posture.

"I wonder where's the teacher?" I asked Sasuke. He turned around and I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Does anyone sit here, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. He look he was day dreaming so I giggled. I waved my hand in front of him.

Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Earth to Sasuke-kun," I said. He blinks back to reality.

"Nani?" He asked.

"You were staring at me. Are you ok?" I asked worried.

I reach out my arm and put it on his I had my other hand on my forehead. His forehead is hotter than mines.

"And your burning up," I included.

"I'm alright," He said then turning to the window.

"Sasuke-kun," I whisper.

'**You have to say thanks geez.'**

'_Good point.'_

"Oh well Sasuke-kun~" said Sakura.

He turned around and I lean in and kissed him on his cheek. I felt my face burning up, my heart beating fast.

"Thank you," I said.

**Author's Notes**

**Sasuke: **Hn

**Aby: **I'm bored.

**Sakura: **Yup

**Naruto: **Bye bye. Remember Read and review :D


End file.
